Crashdown
Summary: As the battle rages outside, Galvatron stays steely inside Unicron's head. And what happens to Goldpaver? '''Unicron's Head ''Inside this once-proud head, a larger chamber opens before you. It is dimly lit by violet-tinged starlight, with shadowed tunnels and crevices that lead to unknown regions. There is an almost expectant stillness in the air. Those with much to fear from Unicron might imagine a faraway voice carried upon the silence, whispering threats from beyond the grave. But those who had a different experience with the Chaos Bringer might hear a word of reassurance echoing in the dim chamber. Any tunnels that might lead beyond this chamber have been collapsed by the explosion that took Unicron's life. This quiet chamber of remembrance is all that is left of the mighty Unicron. Galvatron is pacing up and down the central chamber of his base. Lately his forces have been looking slightly depleted, mainly because Megatron has been installing cortex bombs into anyone and everyone. "Nnnnn!" he emits loudly, making a fist and shaking it, looking in the direction of the body of Goldpaver. "No more riddles Goldpaver, tell me how it ENDS? Will Cyclonus ever be the only useful member of my retinue?" "You still have MY loyalty, Lord Galvatron." Comes a voice from the shadows. A pair of red optics flicker, glowing like embers. Redshift casually steps out of the gloom, with his usual confidance. He does his best to keep his self-satisfied smirk away from Galvatron's view, though. He still doesn't believe in the rantings of the madman, but he keeps any insults towards Goldpaver to himself. In the tiny, unblemished spots of Goldpaver's face, Galvatron's reflection appears. His mirrored plating serves as a sort of 'shattered glass' -- displaying multiple facets of the Emperor of Destruction at those who dare to look closely enough. The response comes slowly, as if Goldpaver had to consider it. "ToNiGhT..." "fReEdOm Iz NiGh.. YeT dEfEaT lUrKz ArOuNd ThE cOrNeR.. tHe DeZtRoYeR tOo QuEzTz.. AnD hIz ReMnNaNtZ wIlL nO lOnGeR oVeRzHaDoW cYbeRtRoN..." Galvatron glances down at a chess-set which is set up on a table nearby. The black king is alone, surrounded by the white army. He slowly picks up the white king and crushed the piece in his hand, turning it to dust. His expression darkens. "Yes..." he mutters. "All is as it should be. At least Cyclonus succeeded where Onslaught failed." He turns on the spot, striding to the main monitor, which flickers into life at his approach. "Redshift, be on the alert, we are not alone tonight..." Redshift is a poor excuse for a Sweep, lacking all thier high-tech sensors and radar. He does, however, have much bigger guns than the Sweeps, and his legendary speed. "Of course, Galvatron. I'll join the patrols soon. Any hints as to who we should expect? The Autobots, or turncoat Decepticons?" Galvatron stares out across the monitors, which for the moment show only empty space. "Turncoat Decepticons of course. But the traitorous fools will soon learn my TRUE power and they will SWEEP to my side!" He lifts a hand and clicks his fingers. Almost instantly red alert lights start to flash and a siren wails, as hordes of technicians and guards start to race about to pre-designated spots. "You will see Redshift, that in my exile I have NOT been idle!" On the viewscreen, a Decepticon shuttle appears, along with a 22km asteroid that is being directed at the head via booster rockets. Galvatron stares at this image for a while, before pointing at the mouth exit. "Cyclonus!" he barks. "Go tell the /fools/ to surrender or face my wrath" Cyclonus, bandaged up (as it were) from his earlier scuffle, steps forward. "Hh. At once, Galvatron," he says without relish, running for the mouth exit and then leaping into a transformation that takes him soaring into space. Galvatron says, "Fellow Decepticons. We stand upon a new age. An age of GLORY and CONQUEST. I ask you again to join me against our true enemy, the Autobots!" As the battle rages on outside, Galvatron stands in the central chamber, hands behind his back as he watches a bevvy of monitors. The head shakes from time to time as shots impact, but it remains stable Redshift watches the monitors with rapt attention, his typical smirk replaced with a smile... The sight of Iahex being blasted from orbit is rather pleasant, although the Autobot pests are putting a damper on the festivities. "Why do you allow Jetfire to function? He might cripple the boosters!" Galvatron nods slowly, as if noticing Jetfire for the first time, the head shaking again. "Mm yes. He is but one mechanoid, and we are riding upon the chariot of a GOD, he will fail!" The damage done to the remaining artifact of the destructive fallen 'god' Unicron had seen far better days, and this was before it had been short from its body. Sixshot had any number of picks to enter, though he had steeled himself to quite possibly being fired upon. Silent on his broadband radio, he left his local on, prepared to answer if challenged. The end of it saw him being escourted after providing suitable replies to just where the machine behind one of the most recently devisive internal conflicts was residing. The monitors showing a healthy view of the battle outside, the sixchanger ignored the lesser Decepticon who remained at the entrance-- a little hesitant that he may have made the wrong choice... "Lord Galvatron." Always a good start when addressing a leader who by all counts, was...a little unstable. That and sneaking up wasn't wise. Itchy triggers and all that, Sixshot didn't feel like going to reparis for this. "Why not attend to him personally?" Redshift asks, still gazing at the wonderful destruction on the monitors. "Surely the mere /sight/ of your might cannon would be enough to deter Jetfire from his course of action, and if not... He can join Starscream." Exo-Jet Apollo Class has arrived. Steeljaw has arrived. Foxfire has arrived. From Exo-Jet Apollo Class , Steeljaw rrrs. "thank you Bailey." he says hopping out of the shuttle. Galvatron continues to stand watching the monitors in the central control room, as it shakes again. Behind him, technicians and guards race about. "No Redshift, one as pathetic as he does not deserve to die by my hand. I have larger targets in mind!" The control panel starts to bring up a map of Cybertron, with Autobot strongholds marked on it, targetting sensors working away. "Redshift..." he smiles evilly. "What is your /least favourite city/ after Iahex." He turns as Sixshot enters. "Ah Sixshot!" the becannoned one exclaims. "So you have joined my side for the final battle..." Steeljaw plinks down from the ship and tries to be stealthy and low to the ground as he hears voices. He peers around the corners and tries to figure out who's in here. The towering Decepticon approached, glancing at the screens briefly, before focusing his attentions on the formidable Galvatron before him. He chuckled, having noted Redshifts part in this. It wasn't particularly jovial, but carried a definate menace to it. "I have yet to carry out your last order, unfortunately the oppourtunity hasn't presented itself. I keep by what I said." Doubtful Galvatron would remember, but the sixchanger would, and that was enough. "Megatron isn't here, this is just delay." A pause, nah, no point in mentioning a /human/ was also attempting to enter. Not to Galvatron, such things weren't worth mentioning. "The Empire's wellbeing is what is important." And...so, was continueing this war for as long as possible. Else, he'd be strictly out of a job. The notion itself was...troubling to the sixchanger. Strongly so. "A strong," not necessarily sane, "leader will carry us through." Foxfire stays close to Steeljaw, his ears twitching. "Maybe we'll get to blow up some 'Cons along with this head," he whispers to his brother. Redshift is standing at Galvatron's right hand, gleefully watching the widescale destruction on the monitors. And playing lip-service to Galvatron's manly cannon. "Any city where the Autobots run rampant like turborats. I don't like the pompous, high-and-mighty who dwell in Crystal City, hiding in the shadow of Omega Supreme, but it may not yet be time to wake the slothful giant... Dekahex will be a closer target, My Lord, and ripe for the picking." From Exo-Jet Apollo Class , James Bailey doesn't even risk using his Exo's speaker system. Instead he opens the canopy with a soft hiss and whispers urgently at the Autobot tapes. "I'll be right outside. Call if you need an evac." Goldpaver dwells on his table quietly. Goldpaver's hand-chunk twitches -- albeit quietly. "Yes..." Galvatron mutters to Redshift, as he touches a button. "Dekahex, that will be vunerable, and a fine target for my wrath! Redshift, get me some energon, so I may celebrate my victory!" He continues to watch the screen, fascinated by the view outside. Hilariously, the energon supply is near where Foxfire is. Galvatron turns again to Sixshot. "Yes Sixshot, there is only one outcome, and that is my complete and unequivocal victory. GOLDPAVER!" he roars suddenly. "Speak to me of the future!" Foxfire lowers his ears slightly and slinks back, away from the nearby energon supply. He thinks quickly, and an idea comes to mind--of course, that should work! He gestures for Steeljaw to come to him, then activates his hologram system to disguise them both as Decepticon tapes. Goldpaver buzzes with the words of before, "fReEdOm Iz NiGh.. YeT dEfEaT lUrKz ArOuNd ThE cOrNeR.. tHe DeZtRoYeR tOo QuEzTz.. AnD hIz ReMnNaNtZ wIlL nO lOnGeR oVeRzHaDoW cYbeRtRoN..." His head twitches against the table as an exposed wire trailing from his neck-stump sparks. Redshift offers Galvatron a slight bow, and backs away from the tyrant. "Of course, My Lord. Enjoy the fireworks." He says, and once out of dirent eyeline, kicks it up to double-time as he dashes towards the energon supplies. Redshift comes across a pair of Decepticon tapes milling around the Energon, and he narrows his optics threateningly at them. "Stop loafing around! There's too much going on for the likes of you to be chatting around and siphoning off of the Energon supplies!" Redshift shouts, exerting his influence as one of Galvatron's new inner circle. He point at the notFoxfire. "You! Take a cube of Galvatron's personal stock of Energon to the lord IMMEDIATLY, or I'll have you thrown out of the airlock! Hop to it!" Excellent. Sixshot wasn't the one designated the energon-fetcher. He didn't care which city was trashed so long as it would be strategically damaging to the Autobots-- just enough to precipitate a cripping blow. Not killing, never that till something else replaced them. "It's a shame more Decepticons cant see this." Turning his head, the first, or was that second? Decepticon leader drew attentions to Goldpaver, the source of several odd transmissions. One could suppose that capturing and returning the broken body and minded robot would be beneficial to the other side, except he had no such intentions. Atleast, so he would make clear. "Does he really?" Some doubt lingering that he could at all. Sixshot liked facts. "..." Did that even make sense. He was more interested in Megatron's sudden announcement that he might be showing soon. Galvatron turns angrily, stalking towards Goldpaver, his hands clenching. "Yes, I KNOW that Goldpaver!" He raises his cannon arm at the dessicated mechanoid. "My power is everything, defeat is absurd!" He scowls darkly. "They will see it all Sixshot, they will see it all soon..." Steeljaw is spotted. Slaggit. He's gonna be exposed as soon as he comes into the light.....so rather than draw more attention......he does just what he's told. "keep working Foxfire....stay outta sight.' He whispers towards Foxfire. Of course.....he's taking his sweet time to do this. Decepti-Foxfire winces slightly, and nods, straightening himself. "Yes, sir," he manages, and grabs a cube of the energon. He brings it to Galvatron, trying to act casual. It's not the first time he's had to infiltrate a Decepticon-controlled area, but it's never any fun for him. Goldpaver's soot-crusted lenses do not reflect Galvatron. There's likely no indication if he even registers the Emperor of Destruction hovering over him so menacingly. "EnEmIeZ sUrRoUnD yOu.." is the only pearl of wisdom he grants Galvatron now. The Decepticon Emperor himself glares down at Foxfire as the tape approaches. He raises his cannon arm and... take the cube, drinking from it. "Hnn, you may return to your duties, Deceptifox" he mutters, turning back to more important matters. He growls at Goldpaver again, pointing at the viewscreen. "I KNOW THEY DO!" he screams. "I CAN SEE THEM!" Sixshot frowned, though it remained hidden behind the faceplate covering half of his face. He wasn't exactly certain who to believe there, whether the remains of Goldpaver could tell the future, or..."Megatron will be arriving shortly." He said instead, looking out to the unfurling battle. There did seem to be a growing deficit, though this never truely bothered the sixchanger. "Will you leave him unattended?" Steeljaw lowers his head and walks his way around the energon stores......especially the power sources. He seems casual.....but more looking, watching.... Decepti-Foxfire bows his head respectly. "Yes, milord." With that, he takes his leave, heading back around the corner as his processor works quickly, debating his options and pondering the best location to plant the bombs. Redshift doesn't practice what he preaches, and with the Energon-fetching task properly handed down to an underling, Redshift can reap the fruits of his labour and relax for a moment. He grabs a cube of Energon off the top of the stack, and begins chugging it down. He stops briefly to sneer down at the other cassette meandering around. "Hey, you! Don't you have anything better to do than sniff around the Energon stores? Get lost, chump!" He snaps, and goes back to chugging down the cube. Steeljaw rrrrs. "Must make sure Energon remains pure for our masterrrr." He replies to Redshift. "Howeverrrrr.....if you do not wish the energon to be pure for our masterrrrr.....then I shall go elsewhere." "Yes..." Galvatron booms, turning to watch a monitor, showing Megatron himself arrive. "I have destroyed him once Sixshot, and Prime twice already. My might is proved, but they keep coming back, like roaches who do not know how to DIE. Let him skitter like a pathetic FOX, I shall deal with him after I have destroyed the Autobots!" Redshift tosses his now empty Energon cube at the back-talking little tape. "Hey! I just sampled it and it's fine, now scram you little furball. Can't you go chase some tuborats or something? I don' need your backtalk." He grumbles, and heads back to Galvatron's side to watch the show on the screens. Steeljaw turns towards Redshift. "it is fine? It is only fine? It should be exquisite for our master!" He says starting to stalk away towards another container....if there is one. "Only the best for our master....." Sixshot was left to ponder, just how much he wanted to remain on an object that quite possibly could be exploding in new and interesting ways soon. He almost sighed, still remaining on the Decepticon broadband, he scratched his chin with this thumb tip. "As you wish Lord Galvatron." He waited patiently then to see the destruction of the Autobot city, somewhat comforted by Megatron's sudden reversal of his decision to actively direct all the Decepticon might against Unicrons head. "A pity this can't be done faster." Left to mutter. Redshift wanders over to Galvatron again, gazing intently on the monitors. "Soundwave has to stop leaving his cassettes around without leashes and muzzles, I don't want backtalk from a dumb little animalcon." He says distastfully. "How goes our wonderful destruction of yet another worthless autobot installation, Lord Galvatron?" Suddenly, the head lurches violently as a main booster is shot out, several gumby technicians getting blasted away by an exploding console. Galvatron himself remains standing as the craft rocks, shaking his fist. "STABILISERS, YOU FOOLS!" he shouts, blasting his cannon into the ceiling in anger, some chunks of metal falling down, as the shaking subsides. "Dekahex is destroyed Redshift, I am no longer in the mood for games, we will return to annihilate Iahex" Foxfire slinks about the head, ears twitching as he searches for the power source. His optics are alert, and he is constantly sniffing for any scent that might aid him in his search. He gradually moves farther from the Decepticons--hopefully his holograms will hold out until his job is completely. Eventually, he stops, finding what he has been looking for. 'Bingo!' he mentally chirps, and immediately gets to work, removing a few spare bombs that he carries in his hip compartments. If Steeljaw can keep the 'Cons distracted long enough... Redshift ducks a falling chunk of metal that used to be a cieling. Redshift thought they /already/ annihilated Iahex, but hey, guess not. "Of course, Galvatron. Iahex will BURN under the power of this Godly battle station!" Sixshot threw a hand out to balance himself, readjusting his weight to compensate for the sudden disruption. He ignored the falling pieces of singed and smoldering scrapmetal that pinged off of his armour and bounced to the ground. Redshift was far better at the aft kissing than he was feeling up too, though he had to admit, it was a beautiful sight of waged destruction. Glancing down to the cassette-con, his red optics were unreadible. Steeljaw trots his way over towards Redshift and started to sniff near his feet...even after being jostled by the rocking head. The head shakes even more, as a technician announces: "Lord Galvatron, stabiliser 2 is out, we're starting to - " He is cut off by a cannon shot as his head is vapourised. Galvatron stalks over to the main console as the room starts to shake more violently. "Failure" he begins. "Is NOT an option!" Foxfire continues working, with amazing speed for someone who lacks opposible thumbs. But hey, it's his function! The bombs are set, and at least one of them has already done its job. He keeps his holographic disguise up, just in case. Goldpaver sputters, "ZaVe MeEeE..." Redshift grabs onto a nearby console as the head starts shaking even more violently. Me mutteres something about not being the rockin' party he was hoping for, as his optics look from Galvatron to the screen, to the way out... This is NOT going to end well. Steeljaw is now behind Galvatron, Redshift and Sixshot....and sniffing his way all over the floor. Galvatron grips the console as the head shakes even more, internal alarms going off, but a hardcore of guards staying. Mostly because Galvatron has a big, scary cannon. "The next one to leave DIES!" he cries, as he looks back at the monitors, which all show re-entry warnings One city gone, would this mess remain to take out another? Sixshot was fast losing his confidence that it would do so, though, Galvatron remained most determined, something had to be said for that. It was more of a conscious effort now to remain as unruffled as could be through the amount of shaking, and the loss of another technition was...a shame. Not suprising, bad news bearers could expect no less. Still, he wasn't a technition. The ramblings of Goldpaver was heard, and he turned to study the remains...and the cassettecon sniffing all over the floor. He wasn't familiar with this particular Decepticon, though there were many he wasn't. "You don't sound as if you have much confidence Goldpaver." Deciding to forgo studying the screen, he moved to join the battered form. Setting a hand on the edge, he shrugged. He wasn't going anywhere. Yet. Redshift keeps a death-grip on the console, which hopefully is NOT the next one to blow up. Why do consoles always EXPLODE anyway? He begins hectically weighing the risks of going down with the 'ship' versis pissing off Galvatron. He's pretty confidant in his ability to dodge one, mabe two shots from Galvatron's cannon. But he can't dodge forever... For now, he's going down with the ship. Steeljaw continues to sniff on the floor.......now away from Redshift.....and towards Galvatron.....and begins to sniff around his feet......before sniffing away again. Foxfire sets the final bomb and dashes off. For a few minutes he was hearing static on his radio, since someone decided to blow an airhorn in it. For a moment, he abruptly stops, optics wide...and then he shakes his head. He darts off at full speed, and behind him, there is a series of explosions... Focus does not slip in quietly. Focus 'could', but he's too much in a hurry to go slow. The hovercar careens around a bend and comes across several gumbies stupid...or brave...enough to stay and guard the entrance to the main cavern. They start firing laser rifles at Focus but he jinxes out of the way running up the wall and transforming half way up. He pushes off of the ceiling springing across and dropping towards the gumbies. He rotates his body around to bring his foot down on the head of one of them sending him sprawling away, the head clearly twisted the wrong way. Focus lands crouched with one leg extended with the gumby seekers swinging around. Focus says calmly narrowing his white optics, "Where is Galvatron? This must end and balance be restored." Like the other two gumbies would say where? Galvatron doesn't seem to plan on his ship going down as he stands resolute at the main command console, and then comes the explosions as Foxfire's bombs start to go off, the main power supply turning into a fireball that races down the labyrinth corridors, vaporising guards and setting off the energon supplies in a chain reaction. "INFAMY!" screams Galvatron, as he starts to fire his cannon at anything and everything, the main chamber starting to burn Goldpaver seems oblivious as everything goes to hell. "ZaVe.. MeE..." he sputters. "zAvE.. mE... hehHAHahhaHAahH... fInD mE... gOlDbUg.." "There must be saboteurs aboard!" Redshift shouts amidst the roar and ruckus of fire, explosions, and gunfire. He keeps on his toes, ducking under an errant(hopefully errant) blast from the fusion cannon. "Treachery is afoot! I'll head off thier escape route!" He shouts, and makes his way through the smokey halls of the head. Discretion is the better part of valor, right? Luckily for Steeljaw, Sixshot was busy attempting to avoid getting cannoned in the /face/ than what he was planning for Goldpaver. The remains forgotten, the room itself a sudden conflageration, regardless of what Galvatron said, his desire to remain to die in an explosive blast that may or may not occur before crashing into Cybertrons surface was rapdily dwindling. Well. He tried. "Redshift will need backup Lord Galvatron." If that didn't work-- sixshot was just this versatile. He'd /make/ a route out. Foxfire reunites with his brother. "That's it! Grab him, and let's go! MOVE!" He attempts to help Steeljaw gather up Goldpaver. Unfortunately, it doesn't look like it's going to work. Galvatron's cannon shots reach even as far in as where Focus and the two guards are. The beams rip into the two gumbies missing Focus, who's crouched low already, by a few whiskers. Focus would give them a proper final rights, but is a bit hurried at the moment. He races into the main room, just as Redshift is leaving. Then looks over at the two holographed autobots. "Steeljaw, Foxfire, we should go...NOW!" he turns, "Leave him!" He waits for the pair to take off before he's leaving. Steeljaw doesn't bother with excuses as he suddenly bolts for the exit..... The room starts to burst into flames as explosions blossom everywhere, ceiling struts collapsing as gumbies run about in panic. "Yes Redshift, Sixshot, stop them!" Galvatron cries, his cannon whining as he sees some mechanoids near the Goldpaver table. "AWAY!" he snarls, turning back to the console, still at his post amongst the carnage. "I will see Iahex destroyed by my hands still!" Foxfire lowers his ears and bolts after Steeljaw. "Move, Focus!" He's not going to leave a comrade behind! Goldpaver's blocky gold toe waves at Steeljaw, the not-so-courageous lion. Even the Empire's dead still take some pleasure in annoying Autobots -- even if they spout prophecy at them. Focus doesn't need to be told twice. He turns and takes off running right behind Foxfire. He's just inches behind Foxfire as he calmly says, "Of course, but I didn't bring a shuttle, so we will need to jump I'm afraid." Sixshot suddenly stopped, aware that the cover for the Autobot cassettes was blown, that there was /another/ Autobot here, Focus-- but it was Galvatron's words that earned the sudden surge of respect from the sixchanger. "Hail Lord Galvatron!" Meaning every word of it before high tailing it out of there. He wasn't one to sacrifice himself for a goal like that easily, that the crazed leader was, earned that much. The room starts to shake even more as the head begins to quickly and violently descend into what remains of Cybertron's atmosphere, on a collision course for the planet itself. Galvatron is fixated on the monitors as the floor is ripped asunder, and more flames burst from all around. Goldpaver's table is surrounded by the firey heat as the rumbling increases. And then from the inferno there is a glint, and a golden hand emerges, reaching towards Goldpaver's remaining hand. "Come with me!" it intones. "There is still much to do!" Steeljaw is still running as hard as he can. "How much time, Foxfire?" Redshift spots an Autobot amid the demolished remains of a pair of Decepticon troops. Redshift's main priority is to get himself off of this falling chunk of slag before it hits the ground, but there should still be time. There's time enough to exact a small measure of revenge on the autobots, and at least make it /look/ like he's trying to follow orders instead ofj ust save his own hide. "Foolish Autobots! You've doomed us all!" He cries, and opens fire on Focus with a blast from his optic lasers. Redshift misses Focus with his Optic Beams attack. "Jumping's one of my specialties!" Foxfire replies to Focus. He glances to Steeljaw as he runs alongside him. "Few minutes--should give us enough time to escape." He snarls at Redshift. "Doomed YOU, maybe!" "..DeZtInY hAz MuCh In ZtOrE fOr Uz BoTh..." Goldpaver whispers as a golden hand takes his own. Suddenly, the table he is laid upon discharges from its moorings on the floor. Its anti-grav system engages, allowing it to rise smoothly into an even hover. The lines running from Goldpaver to Unicron's on-board systems snap away with hisses, freeing the remains of the Decepticon from Galvatron's grasp. With his final act aboard Unicron, Goldpaver issues his final act of vengeance against the One Who Let Him Perish. His voice echoes across the broadbands of ten thousand worlds... and then he commands his savior, "InItIaTe EmErGeNcY tEmPorAl ZhIft!" Steeljaw hears this. "JUMP!" he says leaping from the head! Focus doesn't even slow down, he rotates his body slightly avoiding the beam across his shoulder letting it splatter into a wall adjusting his legs before running straight. He nears the mouth and says, "I think is where we get off..." and jumps. The golden hand, belonging to the golden arm that emerges from the flames grips Goldpaver's hand firmly, and there is the glint of a blue optical band amidst the fire. "The Lord Protector wishes very much to meet you, Goldpaver. There is much you don't understand. Initiating." And with that, he taps a panel on his golden chest, and both he and Goldpaver vanish, in a white light "Uh, yeah. Well I can FLY, Autobrats!" Redshift replies, seeing the wannabe-Deceptitapes for what they really are. Redshift didn't like Unicron's ugly mug all that much anyway. He's not going to stick around when this thing hits the ground below... He follows the 'cowardly' Autobots and leaps off of the head! As he is left alone, his allies dead or fled, Galvatron lets out a howl, blasting a shot at the ceiling. This is not over yet! Goldpaver echoes, "TeN tHoUzAnD wOrLdZ tOuChEd.. ThE tRuTh WiLl Be KnoWn.. BlaCk BoOk Of PrImUz, BlAcK bOoK oF tRuTh.. zEcUr-Id DiZeNgAgE.. pRiOrITy CoDe.. GoLd.." You receive a radio message from DepthCharge: My lord, do you need aquatic retrieval? If not, I will continue to eliminate the Autobots who are in need of repairs You send a radio message to DepthCharge: Hnnnn I LIVE. You will repair me, and then you will eradicate the Autobots once and for all!